


Mouth to Mouth

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [124]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash100, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Making Out, POV Jessica, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This tastes like candy, anyways.” The hot pink vodka bottle is half empty. “How bad can it be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth to Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Jessica/Trish - shots.
> 
> **Minor spoilers** for characters' backstories.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this,” Trish says, but her worried voice is interrupted by a hiccup, sending both her and Jess into a peal of laughter.

“You worry too much,” Jess says, tossing back another capful of pink liquor. “This tastes like candy, anyways.” The hot pink vodka bottle is half empty. “How bad can it be?”

“Mom always said the sweet stuff is the ‘naughty’ stuff,” Trish says. She’s mixing hers with soda, but she still scrunches her nose when she swallows it. “Come here.”

“What?” Jess shuffles across the carpet to kneel in front of Trish, the bottle rolling under Trish’s bed.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Trish says, and leans in to kiss Jess, lightly at first, then harder, letting the alcohol in her mouth slip between Jess’ lips. Some of it overflows, trickling down their necks in sticky streams.

Jess feels a shudder of dirty pleasure worm down her spine. The booze is warm from Trish’s mouth, almost sweeter, and it _shouldn’t_ be sexy, but when Trish tugs her in closer, Jess feels herself go achingly wet in an instant.

“Geez,” Jess says when they part, her breathing erratic. “Where did you learn _that_? Not on set, I’m sure. Patsy would _never_.”

Trish punches Jess’ arm, but they both laugh. “We should do that again,” Trish says, voice firm and decisive. She tugs at the straps of her tank top.

“Fuck yeah,” Jess agrees, and takes another drink before tugging Trish into her lap.


End file.
